Date For The Blind
by M14Mouse
Summary: Xander and Madison decided to set up two people that were very important in their lives.


Date for the Blind

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Xander and Madison decided to set up two people that were very important in their lives.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Schmoop Bingo Prompt: Playing Matchmaker

"Chip?"

Chip looked up from his scroll and smiled at his friend. He didn't know why his friend was here but it would be great to have a break from work.

"Hey, Xander."

"Whatcha you doing, mate?"

"Deciding if it is safe teach the kids this spell."

"As long as they don't turn each other into trees. I am sure that we will be fine."

He laughed and smiled at his friend.

"True," He said before he got back to work.

"I have a reason to be here. Do you have any plans for ohh…next Friday night?"

He frowned as he thought to himself. Vida didn't have any gig. Maddie isn't introducing any new videos. Xander was closing at the store. The only thing that he planned to do was to go and visit his family.

"Not really."

"Good…then I have the girl for you."

He groaned softly under his breathe. He loved his friend. He really does. Honestly, the girls that Xander set him up with were…kind of interesting. They weren't bad. Some of them were too shy and so seemed scared of him. Some were very overeager. One of the downsides of being revealed as a Power Ranger, people always wanted something from him.

Autographs, questions, dates, answers, and help.

It was more stressful than he imagined. But it was still awesome.

If he wasn't a power ranger, he wouldn't become a knight or a hero. He wouldn't have magic.

He wished that Xander would stop setting him up.

He was happy. He had his friends, his students, his family, his comic books and his magic. What more could he want?

"No."

"Come on, mate."

"No."

"PLEEASSEEEE!"

He closed his eyes and counted to ten. He can't kill his best friend. He can't.

"You will really like her. She is cute and has a great personality."

"You said that about the last one."

"Well…I didn't know about those little…habits."

He sighed softly. The girl wasn't bad. She was a Star Wars fan but she was OCD about silverware. It made him nervous that she would clean the silverware every five seconds. It was just annoying that every time he was trying to eat, she would take his fork away.

"No."

"I promise, mate. Last one."

He eyed his friend and Xander smiled innocently.

"For a month. And you are paying for me and my date"

Xander seemed to be thinking then smiled. Oh, shoot. Xander smiling like that is never a good thing.

"Deal."

"You aren't going to regret it."

He didn't say out loud that he already did.

-MFMFMF-

"Sis?"

Vida turned around to see her sis staying there. Her hands were twisting the hem of her shirt. Maddie hadn't done that in a long time since she became a power ranger. She only did that when she was nervous. Old habits die hard. Her big sister's alarm went off. Something was up.

"What's up, sis?"

"Nothing much. Just want to see what you were doing."

"Okay…what are you up too?"

Maddie blinked innocently.

"Nothing."

She pulled away from her tables and stared at her sister.

"Well…me and Xander were talking…"

One, that was a bad thing. They tended to be sneaky little devils when they work together.

"Okay, who did you two kill and should I know about the body?"

Maddie gave her a confused look.

"No…NO! We were thinking that you haven't gone out lately."

"I went out yesterday."

"To work, V."

"Same thing."

"You haven't been out in a date in ages."

"Nothing interesting. Then again, you haven't been on a date either."

"I…"

She waved off her sister. Her love life…or lack of was none of her business.

"Me and Xander found the perfect guy for you."

Crap.

"No."

"He is cute and funny…"

"Then why are you going out with him?"

"Because he isn't my type."

She sighed. She hated it when they do this. She was perfectly happy being single. She got to hang out with her friends again since she was out of the relationship. She got to see Maddie's small movies, LeeLee and Phineas's strange relationship, and her best friend. Since Chip has become a knight, he was always busy. She rarely got to see him. Hmmm…she could deal with a stupid date if she got something in return. If she doesn't like him, she can drop him like hot potatoes.

"Fine…I have two conditions."

"Okay…"

"You have your partner in crime give Chip a night off. Two, I get to set up you and Xander on a date of my choice."

She grinned slightly as she watched her sister's face morphed into a look of horror. Gotcha ya.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Maddie grumbled softly.

"No piecings or tattoos."

"Now, sis…you know me better than that."

"Fine. Fine…I just let me tell Xander."

"Okay."

Maybe this blind date thing isn't too bad.

-MFMFMF-

"Chip?"

"Vee?"

They stared at each other in shock. Xander and Maddie set them up at a nice pizza place.

"They set me up with you!" They said at the same time.

"Xander totally owns us more than a pizza," Chip said with a mumble.

"Wait…you made him pay for the date?" She said with a smile.

"Yup."

"I get to set up Xander and Maddie on dates."

Chip's eyes light up.

"Do I get to help?"

She knew that why Chip was her best friend.

-MFMFMF-

"See? I told you that it would work," Xander said as he watched them from their hiding spot.

Madison wondered when she should tell Xander about the dates.

End

A/N: Read and review if you wish.


End file.
